


Связь

by Shweller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shweller/pseuds/Shweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название: Связь<br/>Автор: Анна Швеллер<br/>Фандом: Teen Wolf<br/>Пейринг: Дерек/Джексон<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Жанр: романс<br/>Размер: ок. 3200 слов<br/>Саммари: «Джексон не получил свой укус, зато получил Дерека. Забавно, но он даже не знал, выиграл или проиграл». Написано после первого сезона<br/>Disclaimer: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды<br/>Размещение только с разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote>





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Связь  
> Автор: Анна Швеллер  
> Фандом: Teen Wolf  
> Пейринг: Дерек/Джексон  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанр: романс  
> Размер: ок. 3200 слов  
> Саммари: «Джексон не получил свой укус, зато получил Дерека. Забавно, но он даже не знал, выиграл или проиграл». Написано после первого сезона  
> Disclaimer: герои мне не принадлежат, из их использования не извлекаю коммерческой выгоды  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора

Прохладный утренний ветер задувал во все щели и дыры в стенах дома. Джексон сонно поежился и плотнее прижался к горячему, как печка, телу Дерека. Когда Дерек погладил его по спине и по собственнически привлек с себе, Джексон мгновенно проснулся и распахнул глаза. Он лежал, не шевелясь, приходя в себя и соображая, где находится. Он не только снова переспал с Дереком, но и остался с ним на ночь, в его постели, в его объятиях. Джексон тут же в красках представил прошлую ночь. Он стоял на четвереньках, радостно подмахивая, а Дерек пристроился сзади и входил в него резкими размашистыми толчками. Джексон отчетливо помнил, как в тишине дома громко разносились влажные шлепки их тел, хриплые вздохи Дерека и собственные стоны вперемешку с криками «да, давай, еще, сильнее…». Он был готов сгореть от стыда.  
Осторожно выбравшись из-под руки Дерека, Джексон перевалился через него и, свесившись с кровати, потянулся за одеждой, разбросанной по полу. Ему нужно убраться отсюда поскорее, пока Дерек не проснулся.  
Он уже дотянулся до своих трусов, и тут его крепко ухватили за лодыжку. Джексон застыл.  
– Если ты хотел уйти незаметно, то не надо было так шуметь, – не открывая глаз, пробормотал Дерек.  
Чертово звериное чутье. Джексон бросил на пол одежду и повернулся к Дереку. Тот смотрел на него, прищурившись, и довольно улыбался. Его рука скользнула по бедру Джексона, и тот снова вспомнил, как же вчера было хорошо.  
– Еще слишком рано. Останься ненадолго, – сказал Дерек, погладив его по ноге.  
Джексон изумленно задержал дыхание. Дерек был таким непривычным – мягким, взъерошенным и совсем неопасным. И может быть, не нужно каждый раз придумывать для себя оправдания, чтобы сбежать от него.  
«Да какого черта!», – подумал Джексон и снова вернулся в его теплые объятия.  
Он не получил свой укус, зато получил Дерека. Забавно, но он даже не знал, выиграл или проиграл.

Джексон крепко зажмурился, ожидая боли от укуса Дерека. Но ее не последовало. Он открыл глаза и изумленно посмотрел на возвышающегося над ним Дерека. Тот убрал свои ужасные клыки, но глаза по-прежнему горели красным, и вид у него был пугающий. Джексон сухо сглотнул. Никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно, даже той ночью в школе, когда за ними гонялся альфа.  
– Ты не собираешься меня кусать? – спросил он.  
Дерек отстранился от него и сложил руки на груди.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда что это было?.. – растерялся Джексон.  
– Надеялся напугать тебя, чтобы ты передумал.  
– Но я не передумаю! Я хочу этого! – Джексон выпятил грудь. – Давай же, сделай это.  
Дерек раздраженно толкнул его в плечо, откидывая назад.  
– С какой стати я должен исполнять твои прихоти?  
– Просто укус, тебе ведь это ничего не стоит!  
– Идиот! - вспылил Дерек. – Ты думаешь, так это работает?! Я не собираюсь тебя кусать. Может, тебе все кажется забавным, но для меня это очень серьезно!  
– Для меня тоже… поэтому я и прошу тебя, – заверил его Джексон.  
Он открыто смотрел в глаза оборотню, хотя Дерек чувствовал его страх, и едва удерживался от того, чтобы вонзить зубы в шею мальчишки. Новая сила альфы бурлила в нем, он еще не свыкся с ней. Убийства Питера казалось не достаточно, казалось, часть его требовала сделать нечто большее, чтобы доказать свою власть. Но он должен быть разумным и ответственным, и не связываться с этим мальчишкой. Почему Джексон просто не сбежал с воплями ужаса, как надеялся Дерек? Все было бы намного проще.  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь! – зло сказал Дерек. – Хочешь стать сильным и крутым, да?! Чтобы все под тебя прогибались и боялись! Для тебя это какой-то бесплатный стероид?! – он распалялся все больше, и Джексон испуганно отступал назад. – Но все намного серьезнее, чем ты думаешь!  
– Я знаю… я справлюсь, МакКолл же справился.  
– Заткнись! Ничего ты не знаешь. Скотт этого не хотел. И я не хочу иметь с этим дело. Думаешь, мы ходим и кусаем всех, кого в голову взбредет, а потом идем дальше? Укус – это узы, и это ответственность! Если я обращу тебя, ты будешь частью моей стаи. А мне не нужен в стае такой слабый, безответственный и самовлюбленный мальчишка, как ты!  
Эти слова хлестнули Джексона словно пощечина. «Ты мне не нужен». Он прищурился, словно пытался сдержать обиженные слезы.  
– Я могу быть ответственным, обещаю!  
– Нет, - отрезал Дерек. – Я же сказал, ты мне не нужен.  
– Да?! – вспылил Джексон, – тогда это что?  
Он повернул голову, показывая Дереку следы от когтей на своей шее.  
– Ты это сделал со мной, и это что-то значит. Тогда в школе альфа хотел убить меня, но эти следы его остановили. Он знал, что они твои. Так что не говори, что они ничего не значит!  
Впервые Дерек выглядел растерянным.  
– Послушай, – проговорил он, – это было ошибка. Я тогда был ранен и ничего не соображал… я не должен быть метить тебя.  
– Метить? Ты меня пометил, да, вот что это такое? – усмехнулся Джексон. – Значит, все-таки мы с тобой связаны?  
Дерек молча кивнул.  
Наверное, это должно быть унизительно – знать, что тебя пометили, как какой-то скот, но Джексон торжествовал. Эти следы значили намного большее, чем Дерек готов был признать, и ничего не может изменить! Эта мысль казалась неожиданно волнующей.  
– Вот видишь, ты не можешь так просто от меня отделаться, – убежденно произнес Джексон.  
– Я буду защищать тебя, если что-то случится. Это все, – отрезал Дерек.  
– О нет, мне не нужна твоя защита. Я хочу сам иметь возможность за себя постоять.  
– Послушай, Джексон, – устало сказал Дерек, – ты еще просто ребенок, который сам не знает, что ему нужно.  
Джексон вызывающе задрал подбородок.  
– Я не ребенок! Дай мне шанс, и я это докажу.  
– Нет!  
– Просто позволь мне, – просил Джексон, делая шаг навстречу Дереку. Тот невольно попятился. – Скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы доказать, что я достоин. Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь.  
– Нет! – сказал Дерек, уже понимая, что не сможет так просто отделаться от этого парня. Нужно было припугнуть его сильнее, раз уж он не понимает намеков. А теперь он утратил контроль над ситуацией.  
– Скажи, чего ты хочешь, – прошелестел голос Джексона.  
Дерек облизнулся. «Чего ты хочешь», – отдавалось эхом в ушах, а он смотрел в глаза парню и не мог отвести взгляд, завороженный его напористостью и страстью. Ему казалось, что Джексон поймал его на крючок, и Дерек злился на него и на себя. Не стоило оставлять на нем стою метку…  
– Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, – глухо прорычал он.  
– Ты пометил меня! Это значит, что я принадлежу тебе, да? – напирал Джексон.  
Дерек яростно толкнул его в грудь.  
– Это значит, что я могу просто откусить тебе голову!  
В глазах Джексона загорелся упрямый огонек. Он схватил Дерека за шею, решительно притягивая к себе. Он не знал, кто этого хотел – Дерек, он сам или оба в равной степени, но когда он прижался ко рту Дерека, тот жадно смял его губы, отвечая на поцелуй. Они целовались, как безумные, цепляясь друг за друга, сталкиваясь зубами и мокрыми языками, царапая губы, глотая вздохи. Наконец, Дерек обхватил голову Джексона ладонями и оторвал его от себя.  
– Это ничего не значит... я не изменю своего решения, – тяжело дыша, сказал он. – Ты понял?!  
Он тряхнул голову Джексона.  
– Да-да, я понял, – в исступлении простонал тот. – А теперь иди сюда, – и снова потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Дерека.

Джексон не понимал, что на него нашло. Он вовсе не собирался становиться сучкой Дерека, но переспать с ним почему-то казалось хорошей идеей. Он был злым, упрямым и хотел достать Дерека, и все это странным образом вылилось в сексуальное возбуждение, а самое удивительное, что желание стало обоюдным, и все закончилось, как оказалось, самым лучшим трахом в жизни Джексона. Во всем виноваты отметины, которые оставил Дерек на его теле, Джексон был уверен, что они действительно создали между ними какую-то связь, а прошлой ночью она укрепилась. А еще он знал, что мысль об этом заводит их обоих.  
По пути назад в город он открыл все окна в машине, надеясь, что прохладный ночной воздух прочистит ему голову, но мысли по-прежнему плавали в сладком дурмане. Ему казалось, что он по-прежнему чувствует по всему телу прикосновения Дерека – его губ, рук, языка, – и боролся с желанием сунуть ладонь между ног и сжать сквозь джинсы ноющий член. И его даже не беспокоило то, что он не получил того, за чем приезжал.  
Джексон надеялся, что наутро все это пройдет и покажется бредом, ночным кошмаром. Но ничего не проходило, он весь день не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме Дерека, чувствовал его пальцы у себя в паху, горячее дыхание над ухом и прикосновение влажного языка к шее.  
Едва дождавшись конца уроков, Джексон вскочил со стула, закинул рюкзак на плечо и рванул в коридор.  
Он гнал, как одержимый, желая поскорее добраться до дома Хейла и увидеть Дерека, пусть и понятия не имел, что ему сказать.  
Дерека не оказалось дома. Джексон сначала осторожно покричал его снизу, потом обошел весь первый этаж, уже зная, что Дерека здесь нет.  
«Что я здесь делаю? – изумленно спрашивал он себя. – Нужно убраться отсюда, пока его нет». Дерек наверняка не обрадуется, и может быть даже воплотить в жизнь угрозу откусить ему голову. С него сняли обвинения по подозрению в убийстве, но Хейл не стал самым популярным человеком в городе. Он таинственный, опасный, непредсказуемый, и все инстинкты кричали Джексону, что нужно держаться от него подальше. Но что-то случилось с ним вчера, теперь он просто не мог все забыть и заставить себя уйти. Он должен снова взглянуть в лицо своему наваждению.  
Дерек вернулся домой где-то через четверть часа. Джексон ждал его, сидя на пороге, и увидев подъезжающую машину, сразу же вскочил на ноги. Дерек бросил на него хмурый взгляд и, подойдя ближе, спросил:  
– Какого черты ты снова пришел? Я же сказал, чтобы ты забыл об укусе.  
– А что, если я пришел не за этим? – спросил Джексон и глубоко вздохнул, вглядываясь в лицо Дерека и пытаясь угадать его реакцию.  
Тот подошел совсем близко, опасно нависая над Джексоном, резко выбросил руку, обхватил ладонью его затылок и подтащил к себе.  
– Тогда зачем же? – его голос вибрировал от угрозы.  
Сердце Джексона застучалось быстрее, и наверняка оборотень это заметил.  
– А как ты думаешь? – произнес Джексон и облизнул пересохшую губу.  
Дерек улыбнулся, уголки губ медленно растянулись, а из глаз исчез этот мрачный блеск, от которого у Джексона подгибались ноги. Дерек схватил его за волосы, наклоняя голову, совсем как тогда, в раздевалке, чтобы посмотреть раны на его шее.  
– В таком случае я оттрахаю тебя так, что ты побоишься снова сюда возвращаться, – пригрозил он, не прекращая улыбаться.  
– А если я вернусь за добавкой? – с вызовом спросил Джексон.  
Дерек усмехнулся, отпустил его волосы и, обняв Джексона за шею, поцеловал.

Джексон направлялся на тренировочное поле, натягивая на ходу перчатки.  
– Привет! – улыбнулся Скотт, присоединяясь к нему. – Как дела.  
– Привет, – отозвался Джексон. – Все отлично?  
– Готов к завтрашней игре? – спросил Скотт.  
– На все сто, – ответил Джексон, хотя в последнее время в его мыслях совершенно не осталось места лакроссу, но он не собирался делиться этим с МакКоллом.  
После совместной расправы над альфой их отношения стали намного спокойнее, и они могли даже перекинуться парой словечек, словно давние знакомые. Джексон решил, что в общем-то МакКолл безобидный парень, хотя тот порой продолжал его бесить.  
Скотт вдруг как-то странно посмотрел на Джексона, нахмурил брови и дернул ноздрями, как бы принюхиваясь.  
– О боже! Поверить не могу!.. – воскликнул он.  
– Что? Что такое, что ты почувствовал? – испугался Джексон.  
– Ты и Дерек? – изумленным шепотом произнес Скотт. – Серьезно?!  
– Спятил? О чем ты вообще?! – Джексон отшатнулся от него.  
В голове мгновенно всплыла картинка, как вчера Дерек прижимал его к стене, хрипло дышал над ухом и яростно двигал рукой, обхватив его член в кулак, и он сам, сунув ладонь Дереку в штаны, делал то же самое. Джексон тут же отогнал воспоминание, будто опасаясь, что Скотт может это увидеть. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что благодаря своему чутью Скотт может легко разгадать его маленький секрет.  
– Просто ты весь пропах им... как будто искупался в его запахе, – ошарашено произнес Скотт.  
Это звучало одновременно смущающе и возбуждающе. Джексон застыл на месте, хватая воздух ртом и не зная, что сказать. Наконец он взял себя в руки и огрызнулся.  
– Иди ты к черту, МакКолл! Это не твое дело!  
– Он... заставил тебя?  
– Что? - опешил Джексон. – Нет! Да пошел ты...  
– Я просто подумал... я на твоей стороне, Джексон! Если Дерек что-то тебе сделал...  
Несмотря на нелепость ситуации, Джексон почувствовал какую-то признательность за его заботу.  
– Слушай, ничего такого! – бодро ответил он. – Разве меня можно заставить сделать то, чего я не хочу?!  
"Я просто пытаюсь через постель выторговать себе укус", – с насмешкой подумал он. Хотя он знал, что это неправда. То, что происходило у них с Дереком, уже не имело отношение к соглашению, которое так и не было заключено. Просто... Джексон и сам не знал, что происходит, но продолжал приходить в дом Дерека, а тот никогда его не прогонял.  
– Забей… Ничего такого, о чем тебе нужно беспокоиться.  
Скотт продолжал смотреть на него с изумлением.  
– Офигеть... никогда бы не подумал, что ты... или Дерек... – на его лице читалось множество вопросов.  
– Отвали, МакКолл, это тебя не касается, – смутился Джексон.  
– Здорово, парни! – воскликнул Стайлз, подскочив сзади и обнимая их обоих за плечи. Его появление разбавило неловкость. – Ну что, давайте надерем всем задницы! Мы же самые крутые чуваки в школе!  
Джексон усмехнулся. После того, как они вместе швыряли в альфу коктейли Молотова, Стайлз начал считать их лучшими друзьями. И сейчас, Джексон радовался ему, как никогда. По крайней мере, Стилински не сможет ничего унюхать и не станет задавать ненужных вопросов. Джексон выразительно посмотрел на Скотта и провел пальцами по губам, словно застегивая их. Скотт медленно кивнул, хотя вид у него все еще был потрясенный.

Днем дом Хейлов, прошитый насквозь лучами солнца, уже не казался таким мрачным и безлюдным. Джексон вошел в бывшую гостиную и остановился у подножия лестницы.  
– Дерек, ты дома?! – позвал он, прекрасно зная, что дома – видел снаружи "Камаро" Дерека, но просто захотел сообщить о своем присутствии.  
Его поражало, как быстро он привыкал ко всему, что происходит. Раньше про дом Хейлов рассказывали страшилки, а имя Дерека произносили с опаской. Теперь он мог запросто прийти сюда в любое время, чтобы потрахаться со своим любовником-оборотнем. Но ему нравилось это отсутствие неловкости и ощущение правильности.  
Дерек не отзывался, и Джексон решил, что тот наверху. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Джексон остановился в дверях комнаты, которая служила Дереку спальней, она выглядела не такой заброшенной, как остальные, по крайней мере, окно и крыша были целыми. И Джексон уже провел тут пару ночей. Он подошел к кровати, глядя на спящего Дерека. Тот лежал в одних джинсах поверх покрывала и закрывал лицо рукой. Джексон знал, что даже сквозь самый крепкий сон Дерек его слышит, и все равно тихонько подошел к кровати и сел на край.  
– Чего тебе, Джексон? – проворчал Дерек, не открывая глаз.  
– Не могу поверить, что ты спишь в такое время! – Джексон опустил руку на колено Дерека.  
– У тебя какое-то дело или ты пришел мне надоедать? – проворчал Дерек.  
– Мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее, – предложил Джексон, дрязняще поглаживая пальцами его колено.  
Дерек резко раскрыл глаза и схватил Джексона за запястье.  
– У тебя на уме что-то забавное? – насмешливо спросил он.  
– Как всегда, – ответил Джексон и расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах.  
Тело Дерека прошило возбужденной дрожью, и Джексон чувствовал ее вибрацию, так, словно где-то в глубине довольно урчал большой зверь.  
Дерек никогда не говорил о том, что испытывает к Джексону, но тот чувствовал, что эта привязанность глубже, чем Дерек готов показать, и им действительно хорошо вместе. Джексон по-прежнему до чертиков боялся волка, живущего внутри Дерека, но ему начало казаться, что теперь дикий зверь немного присмирел. И он надеялся, что не обманывает себя, и они действительно начали доверять друг другу.  
Дерек завозился с ширинкой Джексона, а потом обхватил его за пояс, перекидывая на спину, и рванул джинсы с бедер. Джексон приподнялся, помогая ему, а сам торопливо расстегивал пуговицы на своей рубашке. Не отвлекаясь на ласки и поцелуи, они избавились от одежды в считанные секунды.  
Дерек облизнулся, любуясь обнаженным телом Джесона, упругими мускулами груди и живота и темным членом, стоящим между ног, и навалился сверху между раздвинутых ног. Требовательно сунул два пальца в рот Джексона, и тот начал покорно облизывать, развратно прохаживаясь языком вверх и вниз, лаская впадины между пальцами, заглатывая их глубже в рот. Член Дерек пульсировал, разрываясь от желания, и больше не выдержав, он вытащил пальцы изо рта Джексона, сунул руку ему между ног, раздвигая плоть его тугой дырки, и просунул пальцы внутрь сразу на две фаланги. Джексон вскрикнул со стоном, сильнее развел ноги и запустил ладонь в волосы Дерека, до боли стискивая пряди в кулаке. Дерек не возражал, он только еще больше завелся от нетерпения Джексона, глубже толка пальцы в его задницу, сгибал их, раздвигал, как ножницы, загонял до конца и резко вытаскивал. Джексон нетерпеливо скреб ногтями его затылок и постанывал, бессловесно умоляя поторопиться. Дерек вынул пальцы, подхватил Джексона за лодыжку, высоко задирая ногу, и загнал в него свой член наполовину. Джексон приподнялся, впуская его в себя, позволяя Дереку взять его так сильно и глубоко, как тот пожелает. Он больше не стыдился своего желания, не пытался его подавить и не чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что так тащился от здорового члена в своей задницы. Потому что это был Дерек, который мог делать с ним все, что захочет, и точно знал, как заставить его ерзать от нетерпения, стонать, прогибаться в истоме, насаживаясь глубже, дергаться ему навстречу, прося о большем. Он все-таки стал сучкой Дерека, но в такие моменты ему было плевать на все.  
Джексон, выгнул плечи, упершись рукой в изголовье кровати, а другой уцепился за шею Дерека, повис на нем и обвил его ногами, со всей силы сжимая его торс, подгонял его пятками и качался навстречу толчкам.  
Он снова чувствовал эту вибрацию, исходящую от Дерека, медленный рокот, прокатывавшийся у него внутри, громкий стук его сердца, рваное хриплое дыхание. По ускоряющимся движениям, он чувствовал, что Дерек уже близок. Джексон прижался членом к его животу, потерся, прося о внимании, и Дерек тут же взял его ствол в руку, окружил кольцом своих пальцев, резко качая, сжимая, поглаживая и приближая оргазм. Ему нравилось кончать одновременно. Может быть, в этом тоже проявлялась их связь. Джексону нравилось так думать, нравилось, что их соединяет нечто дикое, недоступное и неразрушимое. Подумав об этом, он начал кончать, обрызгивая спермой свой живот и живот Дерека, и, чувствуя, как Дерек кончает вместе с ним, напрягся, сжимая его член в себе, словно намеревался не выпускать до тех пор, пока тот не изольется до последней капли.  
Дерек последний раз дернулся, удовлетворенно рыкнул и свалился на матрас рядом с Джексоном. Тот на пару секунду закрыл глаза, пытаясь отдышаться и собраться в кучку после потрясающего оргазма. Дерек громко дышал рядом, его влажное горячее плечо прижималось к руке Джексона, и их кожа прилипала друг другу. На секунду Джексон подумал, каково это – накрепко приклеиться друг к другу. Это мысль показалась безумный и волнующей.  
Дерек повернул голову и благодарно поцеловал его в лоб. Это было неожиданно и приятно. Измотанный Джексон поднял руку и погладил его по руке. Дерек приподнялся, нависая над ним, и снова в его взгляде появилось что-то хищное. Он положил ладонь на живот Джексона и, надавив сильнее, начал размазывать его сперму по коже. Джексон чувствовал, что снова начинает возбуждаться. Это было восхитительное ощущение. Золотистый солнечный свет вливался в окно, густой воздух комнаты, пропахшей сексом, окутывал их теплом. Они лежали на кровати, наслаждаясь ленивым блаженством, и Джексон решил, что это самый подходящий момент. Он повернулся к Дереку и спросил как бы между делом:  
– Так когда ты меня обратишь?  
Дерек удивленно взглянул на него и рассмеялся. Это был такой чистый беззаботный смех, которого давно никто не слышал от Дерека Хейла.  
– Черт возьми, Джексон. Я надеялся, что ты уже забыл об этом.  
– Ни за что! – Джексон наклонился к его уху и тронул край языком. – Я всегда добиваюсь, чего хочу.  
Дерек вскинулся и схватил Джексона, подминая его под себя.  
– Я не собираюсь тебя кусать. Пока... – сказал Дерек и медленно поцеловал его. – Придется тебе еще подождать.  
– Ладно, подожду, - нехотя согласился Джексон. – Хотя я не слишком люблю ждать.  
Дерек вдруг приподнялся и, погладив его по лицу, произнес:  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты подольше оставался человеком.  
Что-то такое было в его голосе и взгляде... нежность пополам со страстью, а еще – обещание. Слова застряли у Джексона в горле. Он решил, что это признание очень много значит. Да, терпение не самая сильная его сторона, но он готов подождать сколько потребуется. К тому же, он и сейчас неплохо проводил время.


End file.
